I Was Framed!
by Kira Sema
Summary: Don't you hate it when you get blamed for something you didn't do? Well Danny gets blamed for cyber bullying his classmates on Instagram while he was sick. Does anyone believe him when he tells them that he didn't do it? Why do they blame Danny? What were they saying about Sam, Tucker and Jazz? Who done it? You will find out in this little story.


**Have you ever been blamed for something and no matter how many times you say you didn't do it no one listens? Well I'm basing this fanfic off what happened at school last year. Enjoy. :) **

**Warning: Cursing. **

**Disclaimer: I NO OWN YOU NO SUE ME!**

* * *

**Danny's POV**

I was sick yesterday and I came back to school today. I would've come with Sam and Tucker, but they went on to school without me. That was strange. Normally the three of us would go to school together, but I just thought it was because they thought I was still sick. I was wrong…dead wrong. I went to my locker and packed up for my classes. I didn't see Tucker or Sam anywhere. Maybe they came early and were already in class.

"Yo Fenton what the hell have you been saying about me online?" I heard the angry voice of Dash scream. He stomped over to me.

"Dash I'm in no mood now leave me alone." I said.

"Not until I make you pay for what you said to me online." Dash screamed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Dash!" I said.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about!" Dash yelled.

"No I don't…" I said.

Dash then pushed me to the ground then threw me in my locker. Oh great nice way to start off the day. I phased out of my locker when I heard him walk away and went to class. I sat in my normal seat by Sam and Tucker. As soon as they saw me they gave me evil glares.

"What's with you two?" I asked.

"What's with us? What's with you saying all that stuff on instagram about us?" Sam spat out angrily.

"Dude I never thought you could be that cruel." Tucker said with disappointment in his voice.

"Bu…" I started to say before the bell rang for class. I took out my stuff and was actually paying attention to Mr. Lancer. He was surprised I was actually paying attention to his lesson, but he didn't question it. Everyone around me were giving me evil glares. Then the bell rang for library. We got to library and Sam and Tucker wouldn't sit with me so I sat by myself in the corner of the room.

"Dude why did you say all that stuff on instagram?"

"Why are you so cruel?"

"We know it's you because they said 'I'm a black haired kid that won't be at school tomorrow' on Monday."

Just some of the things I was hearing in that class. They didn't even ask if it was me they just assumed it was me. I got a book and checked it out. Then I put the book on my table I was at and went to the bathroom. I was sick of getting blamed for everything. I hated that I wasn't like Jazz. She was so perfect, but I'm not. My parents just pay attention to her and not me. I was so glad that today was Friday. I could just lay in my bed all weekend and not worry about this instagram shit. I came back from the bathroom and went back to my seat. I kept my head down because everyone was still giving me evil glares. I went back to reading my book. I got a _Warriors_ book. This was by far my favorite book series.

All throughout the day I kept getting asked, "Are you the one on instagram?" I keep telling them it ain't me, but they think I'm lying. When I was at lunch I had to sit by myself since Sam and Tucker kicked me out of the table. Then Dash stomped over to me.

"Fenton you're going to pay for what you said." Dash screamed.

He was about to punch me, but then I grabbed his hand. Then I kicked him down there, a place you'd hate to be kicked. Everyone was staring and I didn't care. I walked out of the lunchroom and flew back to my house. I didn't care that I was going home early. If my parents realized I was home early, I would just lie and say it was a half day. They believe everything I say anyway. I heard my phone go off but I just ignored it. I just fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up it was around dinnertime. I saw a note on my nightstand it said,

"_Danny, Sam and Tucker called asking about you. They wouldn't tell us why but we told them you were sleeping and told them you'd call them back. ~Mom" _

I decided to call them. I first called Sam. I heard her voice when she picked up.

"_Danny is this you? Are you ok?" _Her panicked voice said.

"What now you care how I'm feeling? I told you the truth that the crap said on instagram wasn't me. I hate that site so why would I cyber bully people on it? Yea I might hate most of the people but I would never go that low by doing it online." I tried to explain without raising my voice.

"_I know I know I should've come to you first when I heard the rumors but I was so pissed at what was said about me. They called me a rich bitch that looks like a slut. I wish that I heard your side first and I'm so sorry for ignoring you earlier when I should've helped you." _Her voice said trying not to cry.

I breathed in and out.

"Alright I guess if someone called me a name like that I would be pissed to. I forgive you Sammy. If it matters, I don't think you're a bitch or a slut. What happened after I left?" I asked.

"_Thanks Danny!" _She said in a cheery tone, "_After you left Dash was embarrassed because you hit him. Everyone was applauding that you finally stood up for yourself and started to believe that it wasn't you who was cyber bullying everyone. Apparently, Dash was the one who spread it around that it was you. Someone was doing it in our grade but everyone started to say it wasn't you." _She explained calmly.

"I told them so and did they believe me? I think not. What did it take hurting Dash to make them realize the truth? Geez everyone in our grade are idiots if they just assume shit." I said with an annoyed tone.

"_I know it's like they blame the person who was out sick." _She said in the same tone as I.

"Yea well I need to go call Tucker now so I can talk to him. I'll text ya later." I said then hanging up my phone.

I went to my contacts and clicked Tucker's name. It rang for a few minutes then he picked up.

"_Danny?" _His worried voice asked.

"Yea it's me." I said.

"_Dude I'm sorry that I blamed you for the instagram stuff. I should have asked you if it was you before assuming." _His shaky voice said.

"It's fine. I can totally see why you thought it was me. What did they say about you?" I asked.

"_Well they called me a techno geek and a player. Also called me some names I don't feel like repeating." _He said trying not to yell.

"Dude it can't be as worse as what they called Sam." I said.

"_Well they called me a queer." _He admitted.

"Oh… Don't believe them man we all know you're not. Did they say anything about me?" I asked.

"_That's just it. The person doing it didn't target you. Although they did target your sister." _He said.

"They did what now?" I asked angrily.

"_It's not as bad as what they said to me or Sam but pretty mean. They called her a cock monger." _He said calmly.

"They did what?" I screamed.

"_Dude don't turn into Phantom and hurt this guy." _He said trying to calm me down.

"I wasn't thinking of doing that but thanks for the idea Tuck." I said with a smirk on my face.

"_We don't even know who did it. It's probably some jerk looking for attention. I mean you couldn't have been the only black haired kid absent yesterday and if you were the kid must've done it during school hours." _He explained calmly.

"Yea you're right Tuck. I shouldn't do what he did but with physical abuse. Well dinner calls I'll text you later." I said then hanging up my phone.

I got out of my room and went downstairs. Everyone gave me worried looks.

"Danny are you feeling ok?" Mom asked in a caring voice.

"Yes mom I'm fine…" I said trying to reinsure her.

Jazz gave me a look that she didn't believe me but she wouldn't press it.

"We wanted to ask you before we assumed anything. Why did you skip the rest of the school day? Your teacher called telling us that you kicked someone in that place and you ran off. What happened?" Mom asked in that tone again.

"That kid I kicked is one of those bullies that always bother me. I had enough of it so I stood up for myself. Yes I did skip school but I was sick of the rumors of me doing something I didn't." I explained calmly.

"What were they saying?" Jazz asked.

"They were saying some crap about me cyber bullying people on this site called instagram." I said.

"Daniel language." Mom yelled.

Half the time I don't even know I'm cursing and mom normally calls me out on it.

"Sorry… Still I didn't even do anything and they blame me because I wasn't at school when it was going on." I said angrily.

"What were they saying on instagram?" Jazz asked with concern in her voice.

"From what I heard, since I don't have one, they were targeting everyone in my grade and some other people… But it doesn't matter anymore since the people I trust know I didn't do it." I explained calmly.

Jazz stared at me trying to get me to continue talking but I wasn't going to continue. We all just dropped it and ate some leftover food from last night. It was some mashed potatoes, gravy, and some chicken.

* * *

I walked with Tucker and Sam to school the next day and they kept apologizing to me. In class, everyone stared at me. Why wasn't I surprised? I beat up Dash and skipped school. I forgave them and they felt better. I was barely listening during Mr. Lancer's class until I heard my name over the intercom.

"Daniel Fenton please report to the main office." The voice said.

Sam and Tucker gave me worried looks while everyone looked at me. I left the class and went down to the main office. I looked in the office and saw Jazz and my parents there.

"Daniel Fenton please come into my office with your sister and parents." Principal Ishiyama said.

The 4 of us went into her office.

"Daniel I have received a report from one of the students that you were harassing some of your classmates on this site called Instagram. I want to hear your side of the story before I punish anyone." Principal Ishiyama explained.

"As I've been telling everyone else, including my sister and parents, I was sick the other day and I wasn't harassing anyone. I don't even have an Instagram. I think it's a stupid site." I explained.

"So if someone were to track the IP of that account being used it would not lead to you. Is that what you're saying?" Principal Ishiyama asked while typing something.

"Yes. It would not lead to me because I didn't do it." I said.

"Well I think that's all Daniel. The reason I called your parents and your sister here is that someone told me they were targeting Jasmine here. They were calling her some names that I shouldn't repeat. Do any of you know about that?" Principal Ishiyama asked.

"Well yesterday my friend Tucker was telling me what they were saying. He told me what they said and then I told Jazz and my mom about the blaming but I didn't tell them Jazz was targeted." I explained.

"We also have to talk about you cutting class and hitting a kid yesterday. You know Casper doesn't tolerate violence or cutting class, but since everyone was picking on you I'm willing to make an exception." Principal Ishiyama explained.

My parents and sister were just listening and didn't say anything. I think the reason she called them in here was that I wouldn't lie to them.

"Mrs. Ishiyama do you have any idea who the kid was that did this?" My mom asked.

"No, but we'll try and figure it out so Daniel won't be blamed anymore." Principal Ishiyama said.

After that, the Principal told Jazz and I to go back to class since she wanted a word with my parents in private. I went back to my first period and Jazz did the same. We parted ways since her class was on the other side of the school. When I got back to class, everyone stared at me.

"Guys we get it I got blamed for something I did stop staring at me like I killed 5 people." I said with anger in my voice while walking back to my seat.

Mr. Lancer stopped talking and looked at me. He was giving me the same looks that Sam and Tucker gave me.

"Ah Mr. Fenton nice of you to join us here again. Now take your seat." Mr. Lancer said.

"Oh Danny got in trouble. Whatever he gets is too good for him." I heard a voice say loudly.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"What I'm just saying. You targeted every single one of us and hurt my boyfriend. You should be suspended from school." I heard a girl I knew all too well.

"Oh cut the crap Paulina. If it was Danny why did he target Tucker & I and his sister as well?" Sam asked angrily while standing up.

"To Kill a Mockingbird people!" Mr. Lancer screamed.

That shut everyone up and Sam sat back down in her seat next to me.

"Alright people I'm sure Daniel wasn't the one who did all this." Mr. Lancer said calmly.

"I've been telling everyone that, but do they listen? No." I spat.

"Alright class let's play a little game. For those of you who feel like Daniel was responsible for this raise your hand." Mr. Lancer said.

3 people raised their hands. One of them was Paulina, one was Star, and the last one was surprisingly Nathan. Then they put their hands down.

"See Daniel not everyone blames you for whatever the heck is going on." Mr. Lancer said.

There were many rumors going around that the teachers only heard partial things so they didn't know every detail. Hell, I didn't even know every detail.

"Now let me explain this again. I didn't to this Instagram nonsense. If you don't believe me then go on home afterschool and find legitimate prove that it's me. Don't just say, 'They described you so it's you!' I want actual prove. If you can't find any then it's not me." I explained.

Everyone was silent I ranted a little bit. After that class, many kids that blamed me yesterday were apologizing that they blamed me. My response to everyone who apologized, "I told you so." I hope that whoever did it gets in trouble soon.

* * *

***Ghost Zone***

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Deep in the ghost zone there was a blue warehouse. The front of it had a sign that said, "Warehouse." There was a blue ghost floating on an iPhone constantly on it. He was laughing.

"The best revenge on Phantom yet. Blaming him for mean comments on Instagram!" He said.

Then by either some seer luck, or some bad karma, Spectra came and burned down Box Ghost's warehouse. There was no reason what so ever.

"My boxes!" He screamed in agony.

* * *

**How's that for a plot twist? The Box Ghost did the Instagram crap and framed Danny. XD I need to explain a little bit on why I did this story. In the top, I said this happened to me. Well most of it did. Here's the long story if you didn't get it in here: **

**I was sick on a Tuesday. The next day I came back to school, random people in my grade were saying, "Are you the one on Instagram?" I kept saying I wasn't. Of course them being the assholes they are didn't believe me. In library my friend Jared was saying, "They think it's you because they said on Instagram, 'I am a brown haired girl that won't be in school tomorrow.' on Monday." So, throughout the day I had people saying that it was me. Apparently, they stole a Facebook photo of mine from my DC field trip two years ago and put it on their profile. After school I went home and told my dad since I didn't do it and I wanted him to know just in case my principal called the house. Anyway he didn't. When I got home, I wrote half of this in anger since I was pissed. The next day I came back to school most of those who blamed me did apologize and I said, "I told you so, but did you believe me? No." **

**Unlike Danny in this story, my friends believed me since I didn't have an Instagram since I think it's a stupid site. A few months later, the crap started again and the person pretended to be a guy friend of mine. He asked, "Hey are you the one pretending to be me on Instagram?" I said, "No and I'm sick of this shit with it. How many times do I have to say it ain't me?" The next day my principal called me to the office and I explained my story. He believed me since he said, "If I track the IP it won't be you right?" I told him that if they tracked the IP it wouldn't lead to me. I never found out who the person was though… That's all in the past but I wanted to finish this story anyway since I don't like scrapping stories. XD **


End file.
